Hold On Till May
by cloudygabrielle
Summary: She ran Vic saved her


Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could, I usually hate running, but not from this.

Who knew this was going to be the last day I lived there. It's not my fault it's theres. My family had disrespected me for the last time. "You're worthless all you do is sit on your butt and make videos all day." is a phrase repeated throughout the day. I'm sick of it. I just got up from the couch and ran. No one came after me. They probably though I was going outside for air or to just cool down from yelling at them. But no. I'm going back to college tomorrow I don't need this stress. They should be saying goodbyes not tearing me down. They always neglect me and I'm sick of it.

I run to the side of the house and climb through the window to grab my bags. I hear the door knob turning. I run out as fast as possible. This is the last time they see me. I'm done. I run to the train station bags in hand. Throughout the rest of my college years.

I will not be coming back for breaks

I will not call

I refuse to visit.

Four years pass and they're at graduation. As if I care. They call my name but I don't wait. "Sofia! Sofia!" it sounds like the entire season two of The Walking Dead. Calling out Sofia's name even though she's not there anymore. I don't wave, I don't walk over. I know I should be over it by now but, I hold grudges like no bodies business. I speed walk out so fast I bump face first into someone. My cap goes flying and I can see my gown fluttering up as I fall towards the ground. My head pounds and my vision is weary. I see the person I bumped into get up and reach out his hand. "Hey are you ok?" he says to me as he pulls me up. "I'm fine." I brush my self off and place my cap back on my head. "That was a really nasty fall, I'm sorry. You're so short I didn't see ya there." he apologizes. My vision goes from blurry to normal and I see his face. He has long brown curly hair, brown eyes, and a beanie on, I know who he is. "It's ok, I didn't see you there either, I'm Sofia." I say holding out my hand. "Vic" he says shaking it.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you."

"You also." he smiles. "Maybe we could hang out sometime. I mean I would think you're free suggesting you just had graduation."

"Yeah I'd like that." I look to see my parents walking towards me. "How about we hang out now?" I ask trying to get away. "Oh yeah sure, my car is this way." he says and we head to his car and I escape my parents.

We stay at the coffee shop for a few hours just talking. About his music, what I wanna do now that I graduated. I even helped him with tips on a few songs. He said it's for an album called Collide with the Sky, he want's to finish the writing process soon so he can have it released by July of 2012.

"I got a really funny joke," Vic says out of no where. "Spill." I say preparing for his joke.

"So a penguin and a farmer walk into a bar. They sit next to a drunk guy and an unconscious bar goer. A drunk man asks the penguin what hes drinking. The penguin doesn't answer, he's a penguin he can't talk of course. The farmer watches finding the humor in the situation. Again the drunk man asks him, " What ya drinking ?" The penguin still doesn't reply. Confused the drunk man asks, "What are you sir? A man? An alien? Ahh I know what you are.. You're round and purple...You're an eggplant huh? So what ya drinking eggplant? With still no reply the drunk man furiously screams, "WHAT ARE YOU DRINKING YOU STUPID EGGPLANT?" The whole room stops and looks at the drunk man and the penguin, when the unconscious drunk finally wakes up and says "Dude, he's not an eggplant. He's retarded!"

We both laugh hard and when we calm down I ask him a question. "Hey Vic?" "Hmm?" he says taking a swig from his water bottle. "Why were you at the graduation?" I have to admit I found it a bit strange he was there, no one at that school is related to him. "Oh, my friend's sister was graduating and he invited me." he said. "Oh." "Yeah I came late cause of band rehearsal and ended up just seeing you guys throw your caps in the air." "Ha, honestly that was the best part." I say. "Ok now I got a joke." I say confidently "Shoot." he says taking another sip of his water. "If Gerard Way steps on a scale does it tell him how much Gerard weighs?" I say and he almost spits out his water laughing.

He drops me off in front of my apartment. "I had a really fun time. We should do this again." he says "Agreed, we should totally hang out again." I say and I give him a piece of paper with my number on it, "Call or text me anytime." I smile "Don't worry, I will." he says walking off to his car. "Bye!" I yell out. "Bye!"

I walk in "Mia!" I yell out my roommates name. She probably went out for a graduation dinner with her family. I wouldn't blame her. I mean not everyone runs away from their parents. I make my own graduation dinner. I won't call Vic cause I don't want to seem clingy seeing that I just saw him. So I make a ham sandwich with mayo and I stuff chips in it. Then I give my self a side of mac and cheese. After that I eat ice cream cake. "Haha who needs family and friends? I got ice cream cake!" I say to my self dancing to "Reflection" from Mulan. I check my phone and see a text from Vic. _After I eat._ I think to my self, I put my phone in my back pocket and plop on the couch. "WHOOOO IS THAT GIRL I SEE STARING STRAIGHT BACK AT ME, WHY DOES MY REFLECTION SHOW SOMEONE III DON'T KNOOOWWW?!" I sing loudly. I hear a faint "Hello." _WHAT WAS THAT IS SOMEONE IN THE HOUSE WHAT_?! I panic and hear it again and realize it from my phone. "I butt-dialed Vic." I whisper to my self panicked. "Hello." I answer quickly. "You heard that?" I ask. "Yeah, haha I was so confused." he says. "I butt-dialed you on accident trying to eat my food sorry." "It's cool, did you get my text?" he asks. "Yea I actually just got it, I'll call you back later Vic." I say. We say bye and hang up, I answer back his text and eat my cake. _Finally_. I say as I take my first bite. Graduation taste like frosting.


End file.
